La douceur des ronces
by Chamalow
Summary: Apres la mort de Sirius, Harry est très déprimer. Pour lui changer les idées Dumbledore envoi Harry chez des amis a lui, Les Cullens, en Amérique pour les deux mois d'été. Ce n'est pas un HP/EC ce sont juste les personnages principaux. Chap2 en ligne
1. Black minds

Auteur : Chamalow

Résumé : A la fin de sa cinquième année Harry viens de perdre son parrain Sirius et en est très affecté. Pour remédié à ça Dumbledore l'envoi chez des amis à lui, une famille de vampire habitant aux Etats-Unis. En revenant dans le vieux continent le jeune sorcier aura emmené une petite surprise à Poudlard.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR sauf quelques personnages qui s'y sont glissé sont l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 :<span> Black minds

Mur de tristesse, océan de plainte. La mort est un murmure lancinant scandé par chaque chose autour de soit. Le moindre détail nous rappel l'être perdue, la malheureuse petite pensée évoque ce que nous aurions pus faire pour changé les choses. Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil car il a affronté ce terrible ennemi. Auparavant, Harry l'avait déjà croisé que ce soit par les souvenirs des autres ou juste à côté de lui. La merveilleuse découverte du monde magique n'avait rien changé à cette réalité. Ses parents n'étaient plus, cela il le savait depuis longtemps, bien qu'il ne s'y soit jamais habitué. En revanche la perte d'ami, de proches, tombé juste devant ses yeux, ça il n'y avait pas était préparer. Les minces souvenirs qui le retenait à la jeunesse et l'innocence se brisaient un à un. D'abord Cédric puis... Un horrible cauchemar. Le jeune sorcier se réveilla en sursaut, la peau moite et les yeux horrifié cherchant un peu de douceur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa malle entre-ouverte. Un tel désordre en émané qu'on n'eu dit qu'un centaure l'avait éventré pendant un terrible assaut. Harry attrapa ses lunettes et distingua un miroir, le miroir. Il était brisé au fond de son sac symbole de l'affreuse vérité dont le jeune homme refusé de croire. Il sera le morceau de verre entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'un fin filé de sang tombe sur le sol. Sa douleur était réelle, tout comme le fait que Sirius n'était plus…

Il resta ainsi à laissé se qui le relié à ses parents s'étendre comme des larmes bien plus intense, bien plus intérieur, des larmes de souffrance et de rage. Harry fini par lever son regard du sol pour reporter ses pensés sur autre chose. De la joie ? Non ces pensés pourrissent bien trop vite, effleuré par la lourde réalité de la vie. Il lui fallait un sentiment bien plus puissant qui éloigne l'amertume laissé par cet abandon. Si quoique se soit dirigeait sa vie, il ne l'aimerait pas du tout et s'acharnerait à détruire tout le monde autour de lui. Et cela il le devait à un mage noir. Le jeune homme percevait une ressemblance entre Voldemort et lui mais il s'avait que pour sa part il était incapable de tant de cruauté et cela malgré la dureté de la vie. La femme qui lui voué un tel culte… Belatrix. Enfin, une femme… Une sadique qui prenait plaisir à tuer. En se moment Harry la haïssait plus que tout. Il allait venger Sirius, rien d'autre n'importé.

Une fois cette réalité prise en compte il se leva pour prendre une douche et s'habillait. Cela fait, il sortit dehors n'entendant même pas les vociférations des Dursley. L'été commencé lourdement avec des températures record pour le mois. Le Griffondor était vêtu d'un tee-shirt à Dudley, vaguement noir avec une tête de mort au centre ainsi qu'un vieux jeans usé. Il ignoré de quoi ses vacances allaient être faites mais il savait que les moldus ne lui gâcherait pas ses vacances. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre à présent. Même pas un insupportable cousin ou une tante maniaque qui le poussé habituellement à bout. Il chercha un lieu proche des passages mais où il ne croiserait personne qu'il connaissait. Cela n'était pas dur, il suffisait qu'il s'éloigne un peu de son quartier. Un banc solitaire l'attendait dans un coin. Il s'y assit et attrapa le journal moldu posé dessus. Rien ne pouvait le distraire selon lui à part le retour d'hostilité du côté des Mangemort. Que fallait il qu'il fasse ? Se livrer ? Mettre au point une stratégie ? En tout cas il ne souhait pas que d'autre vie soit mise en danger par sa faute.

Certes il était jeune et ne connaissait presque rien du haut de ses 16 ans et il se sentait totalement impuissant. Pourtant il était apparemment assez grand pour supporté la mort, pour vivre avec les souvenirs d'êtres disparu. Autour de lui les gens circulés, menant leur petite vie comme si de rien était. Bien sûr que si il s'était passé quelque chose. Son parrain ne pourrait plus l'aider. Il était seul face au monde. Comme celui-ci pouvait continuer à tourné sans Sirius ? Cette question, il se l'était posé cent fois, toujours suivit de larme. Pense à ta vengeance Harry, concentre-toi ! Il parcourra avidement les nouvelles espérant trouver de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Des accidents nombreux… Les causes étaient elles magiques ?

- Hou hou !

- Edwige !

La voix d'Harry était si rocailleuse que lui-même ne la reconnu à peine. Sa chouette l'avait rejointe dehors en plein jour… Il n'y avait qu'une raison a cela, un message. Et en effet, comme un fidèle messager elle lui tendit le parchemin enroulé autour de sa patte. A peine eu t'il posé les yeux sur le parchemin qu'il en connaissait le propriétaire : Dumbledore. Enfin des nouvelles de son monde. Si le directeur lui-même tenait à lui écrire c'était forcement pour une bonne raison. Le vielle homme semblait essayé de gardé son impartialité en traitant tout les élèves de la même manière et bien qu'Harry était souvent en lien avec des événements important, le directeur ne lui aurait pas écrit sans avoir à dire quelque chose d'important. Il caressa Edwige en guise de remerciement puis elle s'envola dans le ciel. Ainsi personne ne s'interrogerait sur la présence d'un oiseau sauvage et diurne dans la banlieue de Londres. Le garçon entrepris ensuite de lire le contenu de la lettre.

Quand il reposa le morceau de papier sur ses genoux l'étonnement pouvait se lire avec une simplicité enfantine sur son visage. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit si clairement Dumbledore lui conseillait de partir en vacance dans une famille qu'il connaissait bien en Amérique. Il s'agissait d'ami du directeur de Poudlard, des vampires végétariens situé aux Etats-Unis, qui accepté de le recevoir pendant les deux mois des vacances d'été. Harry pressentait une étrange intuition sur les raisons des ce voyage. Dumbledore cherchait il a l'éloigné ? Le garçon ne sentait pas que cette manière d'agir lui ressemblait beaucoup mais après tout, que connaissait-il de lui ? Après leur entrevu quand il avait quitté le ministère, Dumbledore n'avait une fois de plus dit que la moitié des choses.

Mais il était déjà lasse de tout pour se posé trop de question. Il rentra lentement vers le 4 Privet Drive, prenant bien le temps d'observé le paysage. Plus d'interrogations incessantes. Seulement le calme d'un coin de parc. Il n'était pas dix heure mais il se santé déjà épuisé. Il faut dire que ses dernières nuits avaient était difficiles. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le vent chaud qui le frôlait. Une agréable caresse suivit d'une étreinte de parfum de verdure. Et un grand sourire, l'éclat particulier de… de Sirius quand il voyait son filleul débarqué au 12 square Grimmaurd. Nouvel résolution. Il devait partir. Rien de bien palpitant ne l'attendait ici et il ne voulait pas ressassé des souvenirs perdus. Il devait juste dire adieu. Ainsi il partait à Forks dans la famille des Cullen.


	2. Wizard & Vampire

Bonjour,

Merci pour vos commentaires annadriya et ryoma74. ça m'a fais plaisir d'avoir des avis si rapidement et me pousse plus à continué mes fics. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Je suis un peu plus informé sur Harry Potter que Twilight étant donné que je n'ai lue que le premier tome de ce dernier.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span> Wizard & Vampire

Dans le voyage, le chemin emprunté et presque plus important que la destination. En tout cas c'est une devise moldue, car dans le monde de la sorcellerie la traverser n'a pas la même durée. C'est ainsi qu'Harry mis à peine deux minutes à se rendre d'un quartier d'e Londres à Forks, une ville de l'état de Washington. Cette région au nord-ouest des Etats-Unis se trouve juste en dessous du Canada. C'était son premier grand voyage et il se surprit à s'en montrer enthousiaste voir même une sensation de bien être. Comme si un poids s'envolé quand il quitta son pays natal. Ça faisait à la fois tout drôle d'en partir pour la première fois et ça procurait à Harry la même chose qu'il ressentait à Poudlard, la magie de l'aventure.

Tout était prévu, Dumbledore l'accompagné, un journal usagé à la main. Le vieil homme avait insisté pour que son voyage s'effectue depuis deux lieux sécurisés. Peut-être devenait-il gâteux avec l'âge. Ses précautions semblaient inutiles mais Maugrey l'approuvait. Vigilance constante. Harry n'en avait rien à faire de sa sécurité mais bon... Il laissa le directeur faire son cirque. Il était dans un appartement désaffecté au cœur de Londres. La famille de vampire qui l'accueillait se trouver dans une forêt peu habité. Georges avait dit en riant qu'il y avait des loups-garous qui jouaient parfois au loup glacé avec les vampires. Harry était parti sans savoir s'il se moquait de lui ou pas. Comment savoir avec ses jumeaux Weasley ? A présent le survivant était au seuil de la maison de Cullen.

Harry franchit la porte avec hésitation, un peu surpris que personne ne viennent à sa rencontre. Leur maison en tout cas était splendide. Tout était lumineux. En effet, malgré les nuages, la lumière fusait partout à travers les baies vitrées de la maison. Pas du tous ceux à quoi Harry s'attendait. Ayant vécu avec des moldus, il ne connaissait les créatures fantastiques qu'à travers des légendes qui avaient tendance à déformer la réalité des faits. Jusqu'à présent le sorcier avait une certaine vision de ses êtres mais peut-être qu'elle était fausse. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il ne se voyait pas passé ses vacances dans un tombeau entouré de goules et de squelette. Il avança doucement, un peu gêné d'entrer sans y avoir était invité.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Par réflexe il sortit sa baguette. C'est on jamais. Qu'est-ce que le vieux directeur avait dans la tête ? Dans sa lettre il disait bien connaitre les Cullen... Le jeune Potter avait confiance en Dumbledore, jusqu'à un certain point... Il fixa le bout de bois qu'il tenait dans la main. En cette circonstance ça n'avait pas plus d'utilité qu'une branche de roseau. Il ne souhaitait pas crée d'ennui hors la magie les attiraient souvent. Mais s'il était dans une mauvaise situation, il n'hésiterait pas. Vivement le moment où il serait majeur et n'aurait plus la Trace. Son regard balaya la salle puis revint sur sa baguette. Elle avait disparu.

- Hey !

Cette intonation n'était adressée à personne en particulier, c'était plus une exclamation de surprise. Elle n'était pas au sol et il ne l'avait même pas sentit partir. Il était désarmé mais n'avait pas perdu son courage. Jamais. Cependant, il avait toujours peur, comme un humain. Un rire éclata derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement. Quelqu'un se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Et celui-ci n'était pas seulement grand, il avait également la carrure d'un joueur de football américain. Harry lui trouvait des ressemblances avec son ami Hagrid, le demi-géant, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais malgré tout cela le jeune sorcier ne se sentait vraiment pas en danger. Un élan de sympathie se dégager de l'autre.

- Ho viens voir Jasp', les sorciers se servent réellement de brindille pour lancer des sorts.

- A qui est-ce que tu parle ?

Il se retourna et s'aperçut qu'un autre garçon ce trouvé dans la salle. Il y a cinq minutes il se croyait seul. Qui étaient-ils ? Des sorciers ? Le nouvel arrivant observa Harry avec un regard de prédateur. Une femme vient à côté du blond aux cheveux frisés, lui posa les mains sur les épaules. Elle afficha un grand sourire à l'anglais puis emmena son ami en dehors de la salle.

- Excuse-le, il a du mal avec les humains.

Cette fois il s'agissait d'un adulte, lui aussi blond aux cheveux courts plaqué contre sa tête. Bien qu'il soit aussi pâle que les deux garçons et la demoiselle, il semblait moins surnaturel. Car d'après ce qu'il avait dit, ils n'étaient pas humains. C'était donc eux la famille de vampire...

- C'est exacte. Nous sommes les Cullen. N'ait crainte on ne mord pas.

Harry observa le nouveau venu qui sautait de l'escalier, atterrissant souplement sur le sol. Y en avait-il donc tant de membre dans cette famille ? Les yeux doré du jeune homme le fixé sans que l'on ne ressente de sentiment pour eux.

- Et tu n'as pas rencontré tout le monde. Esmée et Rosalie sont allez faire un tour.

Quelque chose effleura son esprit... Mis à part le regard du garçon, tout le reste lui rappelait un rêve entêtant, lourd de souvenir, douloureux. Comment Harry pouvait-il se souvenir d'un vampire habitant aux Etats-Unis ? Une seconde qui déchire l'espace puis la vérité qui déchire l'air de manière foudroyante, comme un éclair. Cédric. C'était maintenant évident. Il ne pourrait pas oublier ce visage qu'il avait croisé jusqu'à la plus ultime et profonde pâleur des ténèbres. Cédric Diggory le brillant Poufsouffle qui avait était son adversaire durant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Puis l'adulte vint interrompre ses pensées en se plaçant devant lui. Il lui tandis la main pour qu'il la sers.

- Harry c'est ça ?

- Oui...

- Moi c'est Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen. Excuse cet étrange accueil, nous ne recevons pas souvent de... sorcier.

Le jeune homme reprit véritablement ses esprits et serra la main glaciale de Carlisle. Il n'oublia pas totalement l'étrange sosie de Cédric mais prêta plus attention à son hôte. Il avait bien entendu l'hésitation du vampire qui semblait essayé de ne pas trop souligné leur différence. Un autre univers que celui qui sépare les sorciers desmoldus éloignés les humains des autres races magiques.

- C'est rien. Alors... Vous êtes des amis de Dumbledore ?

- Oui, nous avons eu l'occasion de nous croiser à mainte reprise. C'est un grand homme. Il fait confiance aux gens naturellement et possède une grande générosité. Il semblerait que l'on souligne souvent son intelligence, mais ce n'es pas sa première qualité. La valeur d'un homme se reconnait entre autre grâce à sa bonté. Et ses nobles actions... Il parait que tu as fait preuve des deux depuis que tu étudie à Poudlard.

Harry s'empourpra, intimidé par les compliments d'un homme qui ne connaissait pas. La jeune femme au sourire pétillant était revenue. Elle sautilla vers lui et l'attrapa par la main.

- Tu n'ai pas obligé de répondre. Viens, je te fais visiter la maison.


	3. Eagle's Flight

Hoy !

Bon, ça doit faire genre 500 ans que je traine sur cette fic' mais ne désespéré pas. Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que les autres suivront dans la foulée. Merci à ceux qui lisent ce crossover ça me fais plaisir. N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions ou remarques.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span> Eagle's Flight

Un plafond blanc. Sans aucune tache, sans aucun trou. Pas même la trace de sang caractéristique que laisse les moustiques quand on les écrase dans la nuit. La surface était aussi lisse et clair que le reste de la demeure. Harry était satisfait d'avoir une chambre bien à lui, un peu à l'écart et surtout doté d'un lit. Car d'après ce que lui avait expliqué Alice, les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de dormir n'avais donc pas besoin de ce type de mobilier. Le jeune homme avait toujours la vague l'impression de s'imposer dans cet univers si surprenant. Ses journées ne seraient pas les mêmes ici, il en était convaincu. En tout cas, il réalisait une énième fois de son manque de culture en matière de « créature magique ».

- Tu peux aussi dire monstre.

Harry tourna la tête vers la porte s'apercevant que l'un des Cullen se trouver là. Il se redressa, surpris voir même contrarié. Il commençait à être agacé par cette habitude qu'avaient les vampires à se déplacer sans bruit. Et cela lui permi de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le fait qu'il semblait être le jumeau de Cédric. Le vampire fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils un court instant et repris la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là... ?

Puis il reprit son air neutre et insondable.

- Peu importe... Je ne me suis même pas présenté comme il faut. Ton arrivée fut assez... mouvementé, fit-il avec ce que Harry pris pour une pointe d'humour. Je m'appelle Edward.

- Enchanté.

- Vraiment ? Je veux dire, il doit être possible d'imaginer mieux pour ses vacances, à ta place je ne serais pas tout à fait enchanté.

Il est vrai que même si Harry attiré le danger comme une friandise entraine les abeilles vers elle, il ne le cherchait pas volontairement, jusqu'à maintenant. Et se devait être une part d'aventure et de goût du risque qui lui avait dicté ce chemin. De plus, il trouvait si peu d'intérêt à rester raisonnable ses temps-ci que le risque ne lui faisait pas peur, ayant plutôt la saveur d'un fruit délicieux. Il avait pris son séjour comme une solution pour sortir de l'obscurité de son âme solitaire et de son questionnement sans fin, alors il n'avait pas à regretter ce choix.

- J'ai peur que mes vacances idéales ne soit pas celles dont tout le monde rêveraient et du moment que je ne suis pas chez les Dursley...

- Oui après tout c'est ton choix... Dans ce cas, autant commencer les festivités sur-le-champ. Rendez-vous dehors.

Il sorti de la pièce sans demander son reste. Harry resta indécis un moment, ne sachant quoi penser. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se décider, Edward réapparût dans l'encadrement de la porte et ajouta :

- Je te conseille aussi de prendre ton balai.

Le jeune garçon, bien que toujours aussi surpris, ne se le fis pas dire deux fois, attiré par la perspective de pouvoir de nouveau voler. Une fois dehors, balais en main, il repéra le vampire.

- Alors, prêt à faire une balade ?

C'était le plus large de la famille qui venait de parler. Un vampire dénommé Emmett.

- Ce n'est trop risqué ? Il doit y avoir des moldu dans le coin...

- Oh non croit moi, même les randonneurs de passage auront du mal à nous voir, fit Emmett.

Le sorcier n'était pas tellement convaincu mais il ne répliqua pas. Edward s'approcha et lui parla à son tour.

- Le meilleur moyen de savoir est de faire la course non ?

Un sourire passa du visage d'Edward à Harry. Ce dernier saisit son balais et l'enfourcha, n'attendant pas une minute de plus pour prendre de la hauteur. Il comptait attendre les vampires au niveau de la cime des arbres mais ses derniers étaient déjà à son niveau. Il ne put mesurer qu'alors la rapidité de ses êtres aux sangs froids. Il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il était loin de connaître leurs potentiels. Ses derniers passaient d'une branche à l'autre, évoluant avec facilité, comme s'ils faisaient ça tous les jours. C'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs. Harry comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas à les attendre, bien au contraire.

Il accéléra alors, essayant d'être le plus rapide, vrillant de nombreuses fois pour ne pas se trouver à terre à cause des arbres. Il faut dire qu'il était habitué à évoluer dans une surface dégagée. L'exercice était donc de taille. Le sorcier fit un écart et choisit plutôt d'empêcher la progression des vampires. Ce n'était pas une mince à faire étant donné qu'ils étaient cinq et pouvaient l'éjecter de son balais quand ils voulaient. Il vit soudain Jasper passer devant lui en une fraction de seconde. Il dus se pencher franchement vers la droite pour ne pas percuter un conifère vieux d'un siècle.

- Ca va ? Pas de casse ?

La voix flûter de Rose arriva à ses oreilles et il lui offrit un éclat de rire pour toute réponse. Le vol lui procurer toujours un sentiment de Pourtant les choses évoluées, il sentait toujours une pression continue au creux de son ventre mais il y pensait moins. Et puis, s'aurait était encore plus idiot de rester à Priver Drive comme une bête en cage. Là il reprenait petit à petit goût aux choses qui lui semblait quelques semaines auparavant, sans intérêt. Le souvenir de son parrain ne s'imposait plus sans cesse bien que son ombre ne l'éloigne jamais bien loin de lui.

Le sorcier fit un signe vers le ciel au vampire le plus proche de lui et s'éleva rapidement avec son cher Eclair de feu. Il traversa un torrent des branches et d'aiguilles de plus en plus compactes pour arriver au faîte de la forêt de pin. Là, il se sentit comme un aigle. Admirant le paysage d'un point de vue aérien, arrosé par les rayons d'un soleil fugace. Harry resta ainsi un moment profitant de ce rare moment de volupté. Il n'avait ressentît ce calme serein qu'à Poudlard jusqu'à présent. Une brise passa, chatouillant les arbres puis il redescendit dans l'ombre.


End file.
